


Happy Medium

by innie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets tipped off about Sherlock's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Medium

**Author's Note:**

> for kate_lear's birthday, using a few of her OCs (see "Winter's Delights")

John was sipping champagne, surrounded by increasingly rowdy detective sergeants and detective inspectors, when his phone buzzed. He vaguely recognised the number, and thought it must be another New Year's greeting - from another doctor at the surgery, perhaps. He pressed the button to see the message.

 _Happy New Year, gorgeous! His birthday's the sixth - don't let him forget it. Counting on you to make it spectacular. EH_

All at once, John was out of the loud NSY offices and back at Sherlock's Aunt Octavia's house. He could only imagine how the Holmeses _en masse_ would celebrate a birthday, and all of the strategems Sherlock would have devised to escape the festivities. Evander would probably have the flat decorated with perfect elegance, silver and blue balloons and ribbons, while Melliflua would no doubt have gone the opposite route and chosen exuberance in as many colours as possible.

But Sherlock's parents would have found a happy medium, surely? They - ah! he had it!

Four days later, John was cursing himself out for setting himself an impossible task.

But the day after that, he had Sherlock's wide and delighted smile to remember. Tootling - slowly and carefully - through "Happy Birthday" on a clarinet bought at a secondhand shop apparently counted for Sherlock, who was a madman anyway, as the best gift ever. Silly bugger.


End file.
